The Greatest Love
by SoranoKuma
Summary: "It's okay if you don't love me I'll watch over you from here I'm pretending to be strong But I just want to be by your side Because I still love you" - Masaharu Fukuyama, "Sai Ai"


You're just someone like a dream…

When I wake up from my sleep, then you're gone. Every time, I see your smile in my dream and when I wake up from my dream. It is gone. It disappears like it is not even there before at all. You're gone, everything – everything about you just disappears – it just vanished in the middle of the night when I wake up from my dream. As if you were never there at all – you _never_ exist at all in this world – in _my_ world.

But, I know… I know that we are just never fated to be together at all. You're just like a page of seasons that comes by and leaves the next month – you are just like a dream that never exist at all in this beautiful world of mine. It's sad, isn't it? It is so sad, right? Even if I want to touch you, I would never be able to do that at all. Since, that is just the way we are… We are just like that - we are just like the seasons that come and leave without telling – without anyone noticing it at all. It is just like you – it is just _like_ you…

You're just like the snow, falling down from the bright sky then melts without saying in the middle of the day. You come down form the bright sky, filled with so much joy and yet, you still come down from the gloomy sky, the sky where unhappy feelings, tears and anger are there, companying us throughout our way. Except now, that you're gone – disappear through the night and leaves me behind without words. Still, I can't hold on to you – I can't stop you from leaving me behind. You must be asking me why, but I just can't. It is tragic, isn't it? I just can't stop you from leaving me at all. It is so tragic, isn't it?

But still…I just can't stop myself from loving you, even now you're gone – even now you are _not_ with me. Those pair of eyes, that smiling face, that cheerful voice of yours, and those warm hugs, I just can't. I can't stop myself from loving you at all even though you're gone – even though you are _gone_.

It is okay for you not to love me back – it _is_ okay for you not to love me back at all. Just…Just let me stay by your side. Just let me watch over you from behind as you walk through your path in life – just let me watch you as you move forward in life. I will stay strong – I will stay strong even though I am dying inside…Just let me watch over you from far away as you move forward. Just let me watch over you, my love. I will be there for to cheer you – I will be there when you need me…Just let me watch over you…Because, I still love you. I _still_ love you, my love.

I wish…I wish we could have cried more – I wish I could have cried more with you. I wish I could laugh more with you – _together_. I wish… I wish… But, aren't I too stubborn to be able to do that? Aren't I too prideful to do that, even when we are together…But now, I missed it – I _missed_ everything that I could have done with you, _together_. Aren't I so stupid? Tell me, dear, tell me that I'm stupid, tell me that I'm so silly – just…Just tell me that… I just, I just couldn't help myself at all. I miss you…I _miss_ you, my love.

I was happy, I was so happy when I was with you. That was the first time in my life that I thought I wasn't wrong – the first time in my life that I did the _right_ things. Your bright and sunny smile that always welcome me home and that beautiful smile that shines through my dark road of life. You were my right choice of life, you were the only one who gave me the shelter when the rain came down, pouring inside of my heart. You were the only one who saved me from all the wounds inside my own self – you were the _only_ one, my dear.

It is okay…It is okay for you not to love me back at all – it is _okay_, my love. I'll just…I'll just stay here, looking out for you from far away. I will keep on pretending to stay strong – I will keep on _pretending_ to stay strong even though I am dying inside. Even though, I'm crying inside of my heart. I will just be there, looking out for you. It is okay not to love me at all – it is _okay_. It _is_ okay, my Love.

Even if I come to the end of this life, I will surely be praying for you. I will surely be praying for your happiness, I will be praying for you to be smiling beautifully with the person that you love – I will be praying for _you_ to be with the person who loves you as much as you do to him. I will keep on praying and praying, even till the end of the journey in my life – I will be praying for you, only for _you_, my Love.

I know that I'm wrong, I'm always wrong from the beginning till the end. I could have stopped you, but I was afraid. I'm nothing but a coward in front of your eyes – I'm _nothing_ at all without you, Eren. _'I don't want you to leave,'_ was something difficult for me to say – I just couldn't. I just couldn't at all. I just couldn't say such a simple words like that at all. But now, now, you're gone…and it is all my fault, it is all my _fault_. We could be together right now, but now…Now you're gone. You just vanished in the mid-air without anyone noticing at all as if you were never there before. As if you were never exist in this gloomy world of mine at all – in this gloomy world that was once brighten because of your love to me.

I just couldn't say such a simple words to you, to avoid you from leaving me behind – I just _couldn't_ at all. It was all my fault, it was all my fault… And now, I just miss you…I miss you so badly. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything…but it is too late, isn't it? You have moved on and yet, I am still here, longing for you to come back – I'm still here, dwelling with our past – our _beautiful_ past.

It is okay, Eren, it is okay for you not to love me back anymore… Just, just let me stay by your side. Just let me watch you through your entire journey with tears inside of my heart. Just…let me love you even if you don't love me back. Just let me love you even if you have someone that you love already…Just, just let me love you. Just let me love you, inside this tiny part of my life – of my _world_. Just let me always love you till the end of my life even if you don't love me back. Just let me, Eren…

"_I just love you…I just love you, my little lovely brat…"_

I love you, even though I know, you will never love me back at all… Just, let me love you inside this tiny heart of my – inside this tiny _world_ of mine. Just loving you forever…

* * *

I don't know why am I making this at all, but my sadness is just overwhelming and it is ready to eat me at anytime at all.  
Truthfully, I do not make this only for Eren x Levi. If you really read it, it can be apply for any ships or pairing that you like. I make it in general for every pairing, even though I've just fallen too deep into Ereri dungeon.  
Basically, I'm taking this fic from the awesome singer and song maker, Masaharu Fukuyama. His songs are great and I've fallen in love with all the lyrics. Some are heartbreaking and some are really beautiful. I recommend listening to it too! and please, if you do watching to the video. Please look for the lyrics too. :)

Anyway! Thank you for always being supportive even though I'm such a lame writer. It makes me happy that you're enjoying my works.  
Please do review if you want too! It will be appreciated a lot! Thank you!  
- Soranokuma

P.S: You can watch the video from my AO3. It is on my profile page. Thank you so much!

The name of the song is Sai Ai from Masaharu Fukuyama.


End file.
